Can you handle it, Salvatore?
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: Welp!-There it goes perfect balance brought by the famous and notorious raven haired stallion, just went to down the drain. This is what he thinks. The dysfuntional triad of his friendship will turn into a dyad by none other than his two besties. How will he deal with it.


**Chapter One: Realizing It, Admitting It**.

I blinked twice as rubbed my eyes casually. It was supposed to be a normal night; I was going to go club hopping with my main wing man Klaus and Bonnie was going to show up at some random time to keep us in check. I was sure going to witness my player best friend Klaus, go into his hunter and prey mode at the club to feast on those poor innocent young women. Then I would see Bonnie watching from afar in waiting for one of us to signal to get a sloppy or clingy girl off our backs. I mean Bonnie and Klaus didn't get along but they kept it civil.

You see, some wonder how the heck Bonnie was my best friend. Well, there is an explanation to that. She and I grew up around the same neighborhood. This woman was close to three women that I encountered in my life. So there is, no surprise that after a while she got use to me and our very unusual and dysfunctional friendship began. Klaus on the other hand was an instant connection. I know I want to vomit and even hurl at the thought that we have a weird bromance. Yes, I said it _Bromance_. Ugh. Now, after knowing each other we've become buddies. I guess, I am the clue that ties those two together because they can't stand each other.

Anyways that's not the point of this. Where was I?—Ah, right. I was sitting in the living room of my apartment which, I happen to share with my brother and Klaus. I was ready to get my party on as I got off the phone with my buddy Ric. I heard the doorbell ring as I looked to the peep hole. I see, none other than Bennett standing there. She smiled as she said "Open up Demon!—I know you are in there."

I smirked at the fact that she thinks that her insults get to me. I unlock the door. Bonnie quickly rushes in and almost pushes me out of the way. She's wearing baggy jeans, her UCLA hooded sweatshirt and her nike's. Her hair is up in a messy bun and her face sans make-up. She carried in a huge duffle bag in. She plopped right on my special love seat. The funny and irrating thing is that she darn well knows no one is allowed to set a finger on that love seat. Well, she sure doesn't care and loves to get on my nerves.

She finally throws all her belonging all over the living room and lays down on the couch. " Ah…feels good!", She said in relieve while she takes off her snickers and throws them on the ground with no regards where they may end up. "Comfy?!", I asked as I start picking up her mess and with a very pronounce tone of annoyance.  
" Why,Yes. Honey, you forgot to pick up my black socks", Bonnie replied with a impudent smile and points to the missing article of hers, that I forgot to pick up. I pick off the sock in with irritation.

"Bennett, could you please explain to me why you are here?-By the way this is not a dump and I don't understand why you think you can waltz in and leave a trail of mess", I said in condescending tone.

Bonnie got up quickly and laughed as she ran up and hugged me. She began to take everything I had picked up and placed it down on the coffee table. She smiled and laughed. " Aww, sorry my sweet super clean housewife. By the way I am gonna take a shower", Bonnie said to me as she once more threw her sweatshirt in the hallway as she rushed to bathroom and left a trail of her clothing.

I let out a groan as I picked up her jeans and the rest of her clothes. I seriously wonder how I am friends with her messy self, although it seem to be peculiar since most of her other friends said she is very organized and immaculate person when it came to her work and her life. So, I still am confuse to how she can be so messy.

Twenty minutes later she comes out with this nice dress. Her hair is down in its curly wet tresses and her make up is perfect. I looked up to her as sat with a turkey sandwich in my hand. I set it down and quickly wipe mouth. " Where are you going?", I asked with a curious expression.

She smiled and shrugged as she replied " somewhere". " Ah, come on Bennett. Seriously where to?", I asked once more. She giggled and took a bite of my sandwich. "ugh, when are you gonna start making a proper meal for yourself", the petite caramel woman responded. She sat down the sandwich and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I guess you are not going to answer.", I responded in defeat. Suddenly, she looked at the clock and walked towards the kitchen. She rumage around the cupboards. She quickly had all this random seasonings and she pulled out the left over chicken and beef.

I saw her trying to get some pans which was on the highest shelf of the cupboard. I watched her struggled as chuckled quietly. I get up, after I had my fun as I watched her struggle. I am standing there as she is about to climb the countertop. She loses her balance as I catched her. She looked up to me as she smiled and said " Thanks, D!", Bonnie replied as she let out a sigh." That was a close one. By the way you should have helped.", She said in a humorous, yet scolding way.

I laughed and sassed back, "Listen, furball...You didn't asked for help!". " Whatever..Well can you get that pan for me?", She said as she pointed at the pan and commanded me to do so.

'Ok, but why are you making food. I mean you don't even live here. GO get your own or start putting money in our food fund. I don't need your pesky little freeloading self doing so..", I said as she laughed.

"Shut it Salvatore. May I remind how many times helped you and taken care of you. Don't worry I will bring grocceries. Deal?!", Bonnie said as she turned around and began to chop vegetables and the meat.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. " Alright, point taken. But why are you cooking?", I asked as I set the pan on the countertop. " Cause, I feel like it and your mere sandwich is not gonna suffice.", Bonnie said as she pointed at my half eated sandwich.

"Alright. Well, I am gonna get ready. By the way did you know Klaus just bailed on me. We were supposed to go the bar tonight but he said he got a hot date. What gives?", I said.

Bonnie smiled and shrugged. Then she said " Hmm... that's quite unsual. I wonder, I mean he's raunchy and caveman attitude towards women...does not make sense. Bet she's special."

"I guess...", I replied and looked at Bonnie. I was now shocked that she didn't go on a rant about Klaus. I shrugged and went to get ready.

* * *

Present time...

I looked back at the picture before me. Klaus is sitting really close to Bonnie as he even complemented her on her hair. I thought to myself, 'this is odd. What the type of shannigans is this?'.

"Uh, I thought you had a date?", I said to Klaus as he is chowing down the food that Bonnie made. "I do, have a date.", Klaus replied without missing a beat as he was all dressed up and wiped his mouth and turned to Bonnie. Bonnie gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ok, so why are you here...?", I questioned and became curious. Klaus picked up his plate as Bonnie got up and grabbed his plate out his hand and went straight to the sink.

"Well, you see..", the tall blonde man began and looked at back Bonnie before turning his attention to me. I folded my arms and waited for him to respond. Then suddenly Bonnie said " Should we sit in the living room?-I want to hear this."

"Yeah, lets.", Klaus said. We walked towards to the living room as Klaus and Bonnie brushed shoulder while walking toward the narrow hallway.

"Sorry, Love. Ladies first.",Klaus said apologetically as Bonnie smiled. "It's ok. My Bad.", Bonnie replied timidly as she swiped her hair out of her face.

I stopped abruptly as I stand in the middle of the living as my two best friends sit next to each other on the couch.

"What Hell, is going on 's all this nice talk. You two here argue like cats and dogs. Seriously what with the love, thing Klaus and Bonnie what's with the whole cleaning after him... You don't-",I said as Klaus cleared his throat and Bonnie looked at him awkwardly. She ran her hands down her dress and her hair.

"Uh, Damon...Ok Calm down.",Bonnie said as she got up and prompted to sit down. " Alright, Lad how do I say this..", Klaus said. By now am straighting up in my seat. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"GAWD.. Seriously just tell him already.", Bonnie said. Klaus smiled and said "Well-Listen chum". Bonnie just walked over to the couch as she plopped herself down next to him.

"Alright, Alright. Klaus and I are dating. I am his date. ", Bonnie said impatiently.

"What was that...Repeat that one more time?!", I said as if I didn't comprehend. "We are dating?!", Klaus said as he now took Bonnie's small hand into his.

"WHAT THE FUCK. You guys are shitting me. Now way.", I said without missing a beat. I was about to start laughing. Bonnie smiled and looked at Klaus. "Nopppe! We aren't", the caramel woman said.

I scoffed and looked to Klaus for confirmation. " Yeah, it's true Mate.",Klaus replied with a shrugged with a devious face.

"AH-How, why, what-HOW?", I said as I struggle to comprehend this situation.

"Relax, Demon. It just happen.", Bonnie said in a relaxed voice.

"Explain. I mean you two are like water and oil?!", I said.

"Simple. Have heard of the saying 'Opposites attract', Well that it.", Klaus said as he smiled at me back at Bonnie.

"Oh.", I said with a bewildered expression and as if I didn't know that.

"Aren't you happy for us?", Bonnie asked with a beaming expression.

I just looked at them as I thought how I hated the idea already. My two best friends dating this couldn't be good. Nothing good could possibly out of this. I could just picture it. This is out of line, I could sense myself being stuck between fights and arguments.

* * *

AN: This just came to me, randomly. Hope you guys like it. Tell me through a review. Stay tune and I will Uploading chapters for 'OH BABY'. Please show some love to my klonnie story 'Impossible Chance!'

Damon's best friends are dating. How do you feel about those two being friends with the infamous Damon Salvatore.

THis is not an update just fixing some things I didn't see when I first uploaded this.

LOVe,

Luzsingravedad.


End file.
